Blow My Mind
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Kate Callaghan is a feisty loyal surfer chick to everyone. But when she arrives in Summer Bay she swears she won't make the same mistakes her sisters made. Even when the man she was always supposed to hate becomes the man she was never supposed to love…
1. Woman Trouble

**Okay so to those who have read my five part series about Alyssa/Brax and Kate/Heath this is like a prequel about when Heath met Kate. To anyone else it's just another story. It is set a few months back when Heath was with April and Bianca and Heath have no connection besides April.**

_Summery: Kate Callaghan is a feisty loyal surfer chick to everyone. But when she arrives in Summer Bay she swears she won't make the same mistakes her sisters made. Even when the man she was always supposed to hate becomes the man she was never supposed to love…_

Chapter 1 

Heath heard wolf whistles from some of the River Boys. He looked up to see a young woman with short, cropped brown hair running down the beach with her surf board in a red bikini with white polka dots. He grinned as he saw Jason, one of the River Boys, start heading over to her. He walked up and put a hand on chest.

"Let me." he said walking over to her. "Hey gorgeous." He said when he was near enough for her to hear. She looked at him. "Why don't you join us?" he asked gesturing to the group behind him who were practically drooling. The woman noticed this. She was about to reply when there was a shrill call behind Heath.

"Heath!" called April. The woman smirked.

"Your girlfriend doesn't look happy." She said as Heath groaned turning to look at April. When he turned back, the woman was in the water. He groaned again as April walked up to him. He braced himself for the lecture he was surely about to get. He wasn't wrong.

x

Heath watched the woman as Eric, another of the River Boys, swam over to her. He could feel April's glare from the beach and knew he would get hell if he even spoke to her. Instead he tried to get his head into surfing. He caught a few good waves but when he looked over at the woman he realised she hadn't seen. He silently cursed himself. Why was he trying to impress her? He never tried to impress anyone. If they didn't like him the way he was then fuck them.

Sighing with frustration he left the water just as Eric came up behind him.

"Score!" he cried, a hand on Heath's shoulder. "Never thought I'd see the day when I'd score with someone who rejected you! Wow. Should be a fun night at Angelo's." He said walking away, a huge grin plastered to his face. Heath glared after him. No one made fun of Heath Braxton and got away with it. He was about to go after Eric when April grabbed his arm.

"What?" he snapped and she looked hurt.

"I was just wondering if you want to go out tonight." April asked. Suddenly Heath had an idea.

"Sure," April looked surprised. "Let's go to Angelo's."

When Heath walked into his brother's restaurant later that night the first thing he noticed was Eric sitting in the corner on his own. Ha Heath thought. Of course Eric couldn't get a date with a girl who was out of even Heath's league! But just at that moment the woman walked out of the ladies bathroom. Heath gritted his teeth as he walked to the bar.

"Vodka. Large one." He asked the barman he knew by the name of Jamie. Jamie nodded and turned his back to Heath as he prepared the drink. Heath glanced around the bar, wondering where April was. There was no way he was being stood up. He noticed Eric in the corner with his tongue down the woman's throat. He downed the vodka, putting the glass back on the counter.

"Same again." He said to Jamie who refilled his glass. He took the glass in his hand staring at it. He had had a few beers before coming here so he was slightly tipsy. He downed that glass and two more after it before he felt a presence beside him.

"Two beers." He heard a voice say to Jamie who nodded heading over to prepare them. "So your girlfriend stand you up?" Heath looked up to see the woman who a few minutes ago had been glued to Eric.

"No. she's coming later. I just arrived early." He lied smoothly. She nodded, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Your friend's certainly enthusiastic." She said leaning against the bar, looking back at Eric who was fixing his shirt.

"He's not my friend." She raised her eyebrows. "More of an accomplice." He told her. She nodded, the smirk still playing across her lips. "So you're not really interested in him?" he asked, flashing her his trademark smirk.

"Not really my type." She replied shrugging. Heath saw Jamie making his way back over to them.

"Oh yeah? And what is your type?" he asked leaning closer. Just at that moment he heard another voice in his ear.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." April said planting a kiss on his cheek. The woman raised an eyebrow before paying for the drinks and taking them back to the table where she sat with Eric. Heath watched her go not realising April was talking to him.

"Heath!" she cried slapping him over the head.

"Oi!" he snapped turning to look at her.

"Quit looking at other women! Especially when your girlfriend's standing right here!" she cried. He sighed.

"Yeah. Course. Sorry." He said. He listened – or pretended to - to her rattling on about Henri and her HSC for an hour and a half before her phone buzzed.

"Ugh. Bianca. She says I have to get home now. I can't be late for school tomorrow." She said standing up. She gave Heath a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. Heath turned back to Jamie just as the woman returned. When Heath glanced down he noticed Eric was gone.

"Beer." She said to Jamie. Heath watched her for a moment. Glancing around he noticed the place was empty except for the two of them and Jamie.

"Make that two." The woman looked at him raising her eyebrows again. "Might as well get it for free while you can. Where's Eric gone?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Sleazebag." She muttered taking a drink from her beer. Then she looked at him. "How come you get drinks for free?" she asked.

"My brother owns the place." He replied simply taking a drink from his own beer. "Hey I didn't catch your name?" he said.

"Kate. Kate Callaghan. And you must be Heath. Brax's brother."

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Memories

Chapter 2 

Heath's brow furrowed.

"You know Brax?" He asked very confused. Suddenly he had a memory of this woman – what did she say her name was? She was wearing black and her face was tearstained. The recognised the person beside her though. JJ, his best friend before he moved back up the coast.

"I know of him." She replied taking another swig of her beer.

"What did you say your name is?" he asked.

"Kate Callaghan." She replied, smirking as realisation of who she was dawned on Heath.

"Your JJ's sister." He said. It wasn't a question. She nodded. "And I'm guessing your not Brax's biggest fan." He guessed. She smirked.

"Not after he dumped Tegan for that cop." She said drinking down the last of her bear.

"Well that cop's dead now." He replied. Kate's eyebrows rose once again. He was surprised they weren't permanently stuck to her hairline.

"Yeah well the only thing Tegan told me when I said I was coming here was to steer clear of Braxton's. I promised I would." She said before grabbing her bag and heading out of the bar. At the door she paused. "I'm not going to make the same mistakes Tegan and Vic made." She swore before heading out the door.

"Uh Heath I have to lock up now." Jamie told him. Heath gulped down what was left of his beer and followed Kate out the door.

x

Now Heath remembered the exactly what the memory was about. It was Victoria's funeral. Victoria was JJ and Kate – and Tegan's – sister. She was killed in a car accident five years ago. Brax was in the car as well but he managed to get out just before the car exploded. Doctors said she was dead the second the car exploded. JJ had been there when it happened.

He blamed Brax of course so after Vic was buried JJ didn't come back to the bay. Tegan did though. Kate and the rest of the family (Donna, Zoey, Mickey and their parents Cora and Elliot) never came to Summer Bay. Tegan left, shortly after Brax hooked up with the copper Buckton. Everyone knew Brax had been in love with Vic, not Tegan but Tegan was persistent. When he met Buckton though it was like she healed his heart. Then she died.

He hadn't spoken to JJ in five years since he moved back up the coast. They had been best friends, something Heath wasn't used to. But he had really missed his friend when he left. After a while though JJ began to slip out of his mind completely.

The next morning he kept his eyes peeled for any signs of Kate Callaghan but she wasn't around. He went down to the beach, early in the morning surf board in hand, but there was no one there. He headed out to surf, keeping his eyes trained on the beach before he realized what he was doing. Why was he, Heath Braxton, looking for a girl? He could sleep with any girl he wanted. So why did he want her so much?

After his surf he headed up to Angelo's wondering if Brax would be there yet. When he arrived he saw Brax downing a whiskey.

"Hey what's with you?" Heath asked as he reached the bar. Brax looked up.

"What? Oh nothing. What you doing here?" he asked turning back, pouring himself another drink, grabbing another glass for Heath.

"Kate is in the Bay." He said taking the drink from his brother. Brax looked confused.

"Kate who?" he asked. The name didn't ring any bells for him.

"Kate Callaghan." Heath watched the reaction on his face. At first Brax froze before looking up at Heath. He looked his brother in the eye. Heath could see pain. Hidden deep but it was still there.

"What is she doing here?" He asked. Heath shrugged downing his whiskey. Brax grabbed his hand. "Have you spoken to her?" Brax asked an urgent tone in his voice.

"Yeah. Last night." Heath replied grabbing the bottle to pour himself another drink. Brax grabbed it, pulling it out of his reach.

"What did she say?" he asked. JJ, he knew, was the only one who really blamed him for Vic's death but he also knew that Kate, JJ and Tegan were very close. Close enough to share a hatred for him? It was true he hadn't treated Tegan very well and he had broken both her and Vic's hearts so many times they had every right to hate him.

"That she isn't your biggest fan after what you did to Tegan. And that Tegan told her to steer clear of Braxton's." Brax could hear a tone of resentment in his brother's voice.

"Don't go after her." Brax warned him. Heath merely shrugged before walking away. "Heath!" Brax called after him but he didn't turn. He just kept walking on and out of Angelo's and the surf club.

x

For the rest of the day Heath kept his eyes open for any sign of Kate but she was nowhere to be found. In the end he decided he was being stupid so he headed over to April's. Thankfully he found her alone.

An hour later Heath got out of April's bed grabbing his clothes which lay scattered around the room. He threw them on quickly before leaving without rousing April from her sleep. He walked out of the house walking towards his own place. On the way he decided to stop in at his mum's to see if she had any beer going spare.

Finally he found her. When he walked into his mother's house the first thing he heard was two women's voices from the kitchen. One he recognized as his mother's. The other was… no it couldn't be. But it was. Kate Callaghan was sitting in the kitchen, talking to his mother. Quietly he let himself in, straining to hear what they were saying.

"…Well it's so good to see you." Cheryl said to Kate.

"Yeah well Tegan told me to make sure I popped in to say hi. Said you were great to her." Kate replied. Heath knew his Mum would be smiling at that. For some reason she had always liked Tegan. "You're looking great." Kate added and Heath nearly burst out laughing. She had clearly been trained by Tegan in the art of buttering up his mother.

"So are you. I'm glad none of my boys are here to see you. Have you met any of them?" Cheryl asked and Heath walked out heading for the fridge.

"Me." He said before she could reply. He could practically feel his mother glaring at him for interrupting her conversation.

"And from the look on your face I'm guessing she knocked you back." Cheryl said making Heath glower at her. "Heath not happy about it?" she asked in a teasing voice. Then Heath turned to Kate.

"You coming to our Barbie tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Oh I don't think so…"

"Ah c'mon. Sure ya have to come." Cheryl insisted but Kate shook her head.

"I don't think I can. I've got plans." She said pushing out her chair. "It's good to see you. See you another time." Kate said to Cheryl before pushing past Heath on her way out the door. A moment later Heath heard the door click shut. Cheryl turned to her son.

"You're not bringing that slapper of yours are you?" she asked her eyes narrowed at him.

"No why?" he asked. His mother merely nodded.


End file.
